


Through the Window

by leonheart2012



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, AU, Abusive Dad, Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Running Away, non-canon compliant, pidge is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonheart2012/pseuds/leonheart2012
Summary: Keith's dad doesn't want him to see Lance anymore. Lance and Keith want to stay together. Lance has a solution.





	Through the Window

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through Klance artwork, and found that one by elentori that has Keith and Lance with their feet up on a window.  
> I found it on Deviantart - https://www.deviantart.com/elentori/art/Home-Is-Wherever-I-m-With-You-715528318  
> (Please go and give them some love)

“Keith?” Lance asked as he slipped through his friend’s window. “I thought you were coming tonight?”

“I can’t.” His friend’s voice emanated from a pile of blankets. “I’m grounded, remember?”

“Hello? Am I talking to Keith? The king of sneaking out.”

Keith sighed. “I can’t do that anymore, Lance. Dad’s got me on lock down since...” The blankets sighed. “I just can’t okay?”

Lance crawled under the blankets with him, coming face-to-face with Keith, causing the other boy to blush deeply. “Well, you could have at least called. I waited an hour for you.”

“Dad took my phone.” He whispered. “I’m sorry, Lance, but they don’t want me hanging out with you. Something about a bad influence.”

“Do you remember how we met?”

Keith sighed. “Oh God, we’re not doing this again, are we?”

“Come on, it’s a good story.”

“Alright, fine.” He said, rolling his eyes. “I was trying to play on the playground when some of the other boys started pushing me around. You stepped in, but they just started beating you up, too. So I finally stood up and started fighting by your side.” He rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why they think you’re a bad influence. That was my first detention.”

Lance grinned. “The first of many.”

“Lance, I can’t keep doing this. I...I care about you, but…” He took a deep breath. “We have to stop hanging out with each other, Lance. Forever.”

There was a long silence, then Lance laughed lightly. “Don’t joke around with me like that, man.”

“I’m serious, Lance.” He looked his friend directly in the eyes. “Please...don’t make this any harder than it needs to be.”

Lance looked hurt, and Kieth felt something squeeze in his chest. He longed to reach out to him, tell him it really was all a cruel joke, but the joke was on him, not Lance.

“I’m sorry.”

Keith closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his bed was growing cold. He shifted over into the warm space Lance had left behind and tried not to cry.

 

Seeing Lance at school was torture, but seeing him outside it was worse. He started hanging out with the smart kids, meeting a young man called Pidge and another, older guy called Shiro. His father apparently approved of them, because he never said anything when he went over to either of their houses.

His grades improved, but his father was less than impressed.

Keith caught glimpses of his former friend in darkened alleyways and abandoned windows, skulking across rooftops. He told himself it was his imagination, but he could never quite shake the feeling that it was indeed him.

Every viewing, apparition or not, felt like a knife shoved through his heart.

 

Lance dropped in through his window and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him along behind him. Keith wrenched his hand free while Shiro gaped.

“Lance, I told you – I can’t.”

“Please, I...I miss you. Hunk misses you. You used to-”

“I remember, Lance. Can’t you just leave me alone? Don’t you know how much it hurts when I see you? I – no, Lance. Just...just go.”

Lance looked about ready to cry, but he slunk back through the window and ran across the street.

“Keith?” Shiro said, reminding the young man that he was still in the room.

“Sorry, Shiro. Do you think you...we could reschedule this?”

“Sure, but...if you ever want to talk about it...”

“Yeah, thanks.”

After Shiro left, Keith sank back into his mattress and cried, wishing that Lance was there with him, just existing, like they had when they were younger.

 

“I saw that boy yesterday.”

Keith froze at his father’s deep growl, his feet turning to blocks of cement on the stairs. “Which boy?”

“You know exactly who I’m talking about. You’re not still hanging out with him, are you?”

“No, dad.”

“Well, I want you to keep your window closed, okay? I know he sometimes climbs in.”

“Yes, dad.”

 

Keith woke when a hand shook his shoulder gently.

Lance was standing over him, a finger to his lips. “Shh, don’t say anything.”

It was all Keith could do to stop himself from breaking down into tears. It felt too good to see him again, to have him in his room after nearly a whole year.

He pulled Lance down into his bed and hugged him close.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered. “I...I told you not to make this harder than it needed to be. Why do you have to do this to me?”

“I’m sorry, but I...I missed you, too. I needed...run away with me.”

“What? I...I can’t. You know he’d look for me. He’d never let me go.”

“Please, Keith. I need you. I...I already stole a bunch of money for our new life. I have a car and Hunk in it. We can go wherever we want to go.”

“Lance...”

“I know it was bad, but -” He looked up, tears shining in his eyes. “Please. I love you, Keith. I’ve been wanting to say that for years.”

“You...” He closed his eyes, and heard the telltale thump of his father’s foots on the stairs. His blood froze in his veins. He grabbed Lance’s hand and led him out of the window. They were in the car before they could even hear his father screaming for him to come back.

 

After months on the road, the missing posters disappeared, painted over with a plethora of other faces. Some young, some old. Some were found, but others stayed missing until the edges of the papers yellowed and curled in the afternoon sun.

Months more, and they finally found a place where there were no posters with Keith's face. They'd found a house to rent, and Hunk had found a job as a cook. Keith and Lance were still too afraid to leave each other's sides, but Hunk made enough to support all three of them.

Keith woke and breathed in the scent of Lance curled up next to him. It no longer surprised him to find that he was happy. The fairy lights Hunk had bought for them glowed softly in the predawn haze. He turned them off at the power point and turned into Lance, throwing his arm loosely over his shoulder.

Lance shifted in his sleep, his breath now washing over Keith. It was slightly sour from the beer he’d sipped at the night before, but Keith didn’t mind it. He smiled softly at his boyfriend’s sleeping face.

“I love you so much.” He said, kissing his nose, laughing softly when that made his eyelids flutter.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

Lance’s shoulders relaxed, and he sighed happily into the embrace. “I dreamt he killed you.”

Keith no longer had to ask who he meant. His brows drew together in a worried frown. “Again?”

“I am so glad you’re not there anymore, Keith. You...you know he would have done it eventually, right?”

“Yeah.”

They kissed until the smell of Hunk’s cooking summoned them from their cocoon.

“Morning, guys. How did you sleep?”

They were interrupted from answering by a knock on the door. They stared at it, Keith’s heart pounding in fear, Lance’s hand squeezing his.

Hunk put down the pancakes he’d made. “Stay close to the back door, just in case, guys. I’ll see who it is.”

He came back just minutes later. “Do either of you know a Shiro or Pidge?”

Keith’s breath caught in his throat.

Pidge’s voice called from the door. “Keith, it’s alright. No one else knows where you are. Shiro told me that he knew who’d spirited you away and...well, we won’t tell anyone. It’s up to you whether you let us in or not, but I promise we won’t let your dad get his hands on you, okay?”

Keith extracted himself from Lance’s grip and went to the door.

“You know,” Shiro started, “I actually had a plan for getting you out myself. I could tell it wasn’t healthy and...well, my way was a lot more _legal_ , but I’m just glad you’re safe.”

Keith sighed and gave the bigger man a tight hug. “Thank you.”

He led them into the living room. “You’ve seen Hunk, and that’s my boyfriend Lance.”

Shiro wrapped his arm around Pidge’s shoulders. “He’s my boyfriend.”

Hunk wilted. “Still the only single one, after everything.”

Lance pat him on the back. “Don’t worry, man. You’ll find someone soon.”

“Are they still looking for us?” Keith asked Pidge.

“Not really. I mean, the police have been told to watch for you crossing borders and stuff, and Lance, you now have a criminal record, but other than that, you’re all good.”

 

Catching up with Pidge and Shiro was good, but spending time with Lance was better. They lay in bed as the sun went down, arms around each other, sock-clad feet pressed against the cool window.

“I’m happy.”

Lance smiled. “Good. There was nothing else I ever wanted.”

A silence stretched between them. “Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“After we’ve truly disappeared, will you marry me?” He turned to him, caressing his face. “I love you, Lance. With everything I’ve got. You’ve shown me that it’s okay to be vulnerable, and that I’ll still be safe when my armour’s down. I’ll never be able to pay you back for everything you’ve done for me.”

“Of course I’ll marry you. I love you so much.”


End file.
